bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eridan Ampora
An antagonist from the webcomic Homestuck, Eridan Ampora is the marine-faring egomaniac who often finds or causes misfortune to himself or others. Being a troll of high and royal blood, Eridan dreams of domination of those he deems lesser than himself. Callous and self-interested, the sea troll often thinks of nothing but himself and his own happiness. Eridan speaks with a strange wavy accent, marked in text by his need to place an extra w or v in place of a word holding either. Ex: Wwhatevver this could be, he also has an inclination to drop a g from a wword endin in '-ing' as wwell. Skills and Abilities Prince of Hope: Eridan actively can utilize his inherent abilities gained from playing the game SGRUB to channel his power over hope to destroy. This encapsulates destroying other people's hope, his own hope, or the hope of others, as well as using the power of hope to destroy others, which is channeled through his White Science Wand. Sea Troll: Being a creature of the sea, Eridan can breathe and swim underwater. He's resistant to colder temperatures and can dive fairly deep. Unfortunately, he is not hardy enough to dive into the darkest depths of the ocean. Such resistance to pressure in the ocean makes him even hardier on land, giving him a high constitution for taking normally grievous damage (such as gunshot wounds). Mariner: Accomplished seafarer and knowledgeable about ocean warfare and travel. Crackshot: Capable of using rifles and guns. Sylladex: As a player of SGRUB, Eridan has an inventory system which acts similarly to hammerspace. This system cannot be detected or tampered with by anyone other than himself on his whim. And and all items he keeps in his Sylladex disappear and reappear at his will. Hemotype: Eridan has 'royal' purple blood which considered second highest on the hemospectrum of Troll society. This affords an extremely long expected lifespan, an amphibious nature which allows him to survive in water, and an increased level of physical endurance and strength. Personality Being a fan of historical conquerors and military, Eridan aspires to rise to his fated place as contributing to the Troll's long history of domination over other planets and people. He holds a natural disdain towards any sentient creature which is not a troll, and even holds those of his own race in contempt relative to what blood type they are on the troll hemospectrum, which is how troll society ranks in caste. In addition to this, Eridan also loathes 'land dwellers', people and creatures who live on the land and destroy their environment of both land and sea with the waste they produce. All of these factors combine into a strong genocidal impulsion for Eridan, making him quite violent and callous (even dismissive) of death. Amidst all this hatred Eridan holds within himself, the troll also seeks relationships to fill his relationship quadrants. Quadrants are a complex Troll social structure, requiring a number of potential mates to fill each slot for a successful troll. Eridan, being a hopeless romantic, often is too pushy or desperate to fill any of these slots, but will actively try when he feels something can match up to his needs. History Prior to his arrival in the canon, Eridan's story comes very close to his final and explosive action in his original universe. The sea troll, after testing out his new wand, had headed to the control room of the meteor to announce his plans to side with a demonic creature to save his skin. Before he could reach the room he had tumbled into a rift, emerging in an empty space vessel orbiting Rigel Prima itself. His attempts to get the ship moving was half-fruitful, but only enough to get the ship to move towards the planet enough to 'fall'. Eridan arrived on the planet Rigel Prima, crash landing in the middle of Po-Koro. Having nothing but his weaponry and ruthlessness, Eridan actively worked his way up to obtaining a ship and a crew called the 'Sea Trolls' to generate funds and terrorize the populace of the planet of Rigel Prima as he works his way up to planetwide domination. He arrived at the usual six sweeps of age, the equivalent of a thirteen year old for normal humans. Plundering, kidnapping, hijacking, looting, stealing; Eridan employed every underhanded means of generating money. In canon Eridan has stolen family heirlooms and treasures from the Mountainclouds of Valorcall, and had even atempted kidnapping ponies in Equestria for intent to sell as slaves on the black market in Po-Koro. Eridan was thrwarted in this attempt and arrested, but later was broken out of prison by his crew and narrowly managed to escape Equestria and Belle'Ayn. Eridan used to visit the Stormwall to sell his plundered goods on the markets there, mixing in his ill-gotten treasures with what is salvaged from the Wall. These funds had applied towards improving his ship for more active and destructive measures to take on the world itself. It's through this past-time that Eridan met Barris Ki'Teer, of whom he would sell some of his ill-gotten gains, including the sale of the Cheshire Cat to her as well. At 7 sweeps, Eridan had traveled to Belle'Ayn for a usual stop and tour through Victin and Lumina for new upgrades and supplies. Having been alerted to Gamzee's presence at Wayne Manor, Eridan had decided to travel there and pick up who he assumed was the only other troll on the planet. During his crew's trek through the Great Plains he had been approached by Etemon, who offered him a great deal of money if he could defeat the mansion residents in combat or gain more if he killed anyone. Eridan, intrigued by the offer, accepted. His assault of Wayne Manor proved to be a horrible decision and disastrous, as all of Eridan's crew had been utterly decimated by the mansion's forces. Eridan's escape with his life only came to fruition by the interference of Yami Bakura which allowed him to beat a quick and hasty retreat back to his then-hidden port in the Deep Woods. Soured by his loss and failure, Eridan vented to Barris over it and waspishly expected her to ream him out for his failure. Instead, she offered him a place to lead the growing insurgency in the Stormwall against the burgeoning nation of Ambrosia which he readily accepted. While Eridan's campaign in the Stormwall islands proved initially successful, including building up his own personal armada and defeating other Ambrosian supporters such as Blackbeard, he eventually lost his left arm and then his entire fleet in one decisive and brutal naval battle. His ships sunk and his prospects gloomy, Eridan swam back to the now-established Aquarius to lick his wounds and recuperate. Fed up with his strings of failures, the sea troll decided to try leaving the planet and find his own kind. After learning of the troll planet Afteron, Eridan made a mad dash to Equestria to steal Thanos' Ship during the Thanos Arc. His infiltration had proven successful but his hopes again dashed by the revelation the ship was incapable of flight and he was still grounded. Crushed by this revelation, Eridan again returned to Aquarius and stew in his failure. It's in this time that Deadpony managed to track the sea troll down and capture him for his crimes against Equestria. Eridan complied with his interrogation in exchange for a promise that he would be sent to Afteron with his own kind. A year later and left to dwell in atrocious conditions in the Equestrian jail, Eridan was set to a prisoner transfer in a different jail. Unbeknownst to him, this was all under Deadpony's plan while being blackmailed to deliver him to a resurrected Blackbeard for revenge during the Ambrosian War. Eridan was kidnapped mid-transit and held in Wayne Manor until a mysterious stranger wielding powerful magic released him and his cellmate to do his bidding. Unknown by the stranger, however, was that the magical seal placed on the troll's arm had been for his fake left arm he lost in the war. Being left to his own devices, Eridan discovered he again had freedom and escaped the building he was taken to. Unfortunately, this happened to be in Town. The sea troll was quickly recaptured and taken to maximum security prison where he awaits sentencing for his crimes. Relationship Guide *Gamzee Makara: Old 'friend' from SGRUB, mostly ambivalent towards. *Barris Ki'Teer: Eridan's contact in the Stormwall and eventual 'friend'. He considers her a moirail despite her insistence she isn't. *Cheshire Cat: Eridan is not a fan of the cat, which he thinks of as annoying and frustrating. *Yami Bakura: Eridan's one-time rescuer who the troll has a slight crush on. Unfortunately he never actually learned his name. *Terezi Pyrope: The only troll Eridan has actually seen on Rigel Prima. Despite not trusting her he ends up listening to her advice and offers anyway. Category:Characters